Niñero
by Xanat Alv-Lop
Summary: Ser el niñero de alguien a quien amas, no suena tan malo; malo es que el amor de tu vida fuera un niño de apenas 11 años, al que conoces desde que tenia 8, claro que si se trata de esperar y dejar salir toda la bestia que tiene encerrada, Levi no se queda atrás. Aunque Eren no ayuda mucho con sus encantos. (Le costara caro cuando este mas grande.) AU M-preg Lemmon Riren *Shota*
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**|| AU || M-preg || algo de OoC || Lemmon || **

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Caminaba un pelinegro hacia una gran casa, estaba cansado y molesto, tenia todavía cosas que hacer, tareas por entregar, quería dormir y despertar hasta dentro de tres días, no le importaba si no se bañaba, estaba demasiado cansado, pero aun así, ¿Por que mierda acepto ir hacia esa casa?, siempre se preguntaba lo mismo, y cuando tenia la respuesta, ya no podía escapar.

Al momento de despertar de su trance se encontraba en la entrada de aquel lugar, como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo tocó el timbre, esperando a que el señor y la señora Jaeger le abrieran.

Escuchó pasos apresurados hacia la puerta, y cómo varias cosas caían a su paso, rodó los ojos, siempre era lo mismo. Aun mantenía su mirada seria, y antes de que abrieran la puerta su semblante cambio a uno mas relajado; si algo había que el pelinegro hacia mejor, era actuar.

-Oh, Levi-san, cariño, que bueno que has podido venir, y lamento que te haya llamado de repente.

-No se preocupe señora Carla.- hablo con una media sonrisa.- no es ninguna molestia, "_claro que es una molestia maldición_".

-Eres un niño tan bueno.- hizo un ademan para que pasara.- ven vamos, el esta arriba, se esta bañando así que no creo que baje, en serio lo lamento.

-Ya le dije que no se preocupara "_si sigo diciendo lo mismo me mato ahora mismo, tal vez así tenga tan siquiera un minuto de paz_", y bien, díganme sus horarios.

-Bueno, llegaremos hasta las 6 de la mañana, así que estas en tu casa.- contesto Grisha "el señor de la casa".- puedes tomar un baño, ver la televisión, comer o en este caso cenar.- dijo mirando su reloj.- puedes tomar lo que quieras, incluso si quieres podrás dormir en donde te acomodes mejor.

-Gracias.- contesto con un tic en el ojo.- _"ni una mierda me dormiría en una cama que no fuera la mía".- _les agradezco que me tengan tanta confianza.

-Nada de eso cariño, tu eres el que se la ha ganado, Eren te quiere mucho y eres muy gentil con el, que bueno que nos hayan recomendado contigo, desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Si, yo agradezco lo mismo "_puta Hanji_", bien, espero y no haya inconvenientes en su salida, les deseo lo mejor y disfruten su velada.- sonrió y un aura de brillantez y frescura apareció tras el.

-¡Kkkkyyyyyyaaaaa…! ¿No te quieres casar conmigo mejor?- pregunto Carla entusiasmada.

-Carla cariño, es hora de irnos.- la tomó del brazo y la llevo hasta el auto.- lamento eso.

-No se preocupe, suerte.

-Gracias, y te lo encargamos mucho.

-Lo cuidare.

Se fueron alejando en el auto, Levi quito esa cara de "estoy tan feliz" y puso su cara de amargado, la misma de siempre, que fácil era engañar a la gente, pero bueno, estimaba a los Jaeger y ellos confiaban en el, así que todo estaba bien. Suspiro y cerró la puerta, se quedó observándola un momento decidiendo si se iba o se quedaba, después de todo vendría antes de que los señores llagaran, estuvo a punto de optar por la primera opción cuando alguien jalo la manga de su chaqueta, volteó a ver a esa personita y se quedó embelesado mirando a ese niño.

Estaba semidormido, con una pijama azul llena de titanes, si, era una pijama con la figura de algún pedazo de mierda de esa serie tan popular que pasaban en la tele, el lo sabia por que también la veía, sentía que se parecía al personaje de ahí, el denominado "El soldado mas fuerte de la Humanidad", sonrió para sus adentros, en efecto, si el hubiera entrado al ejercito nadie hubiera podido con el, incluso encontraba similitudes de los personajes en su amiga, la puta de Hanji y el güero oxigenado de Erwin, pero esa es otra historia. Ahora le preocupaba ese niño, que estaba más dormido que despierto, ya que cabeceaba de ves en cuando y un hilito de baba caía de sus labios.

-Oye mocoso.- le hablo, haciendo que el niño pegara un brinco y se despertara.- ¿Que haces? Deberías estar ya durmiendo.

-Pero es que oí a mama decir que Levi-san vendría y quería desearle buenas noches.- dijo somnoliento de nuevo.- así que buenas noches Levi-san.- se paró de puntitas y trató de besar la mejilla de Levi, este se agachó y Eren pudo depositarle el beso, sonrió y se fue a dormir.

En cambio Levi tenia una cara estupefacta y un ligerísimo rubor en sus mejillas, se levantó y se toco esa parte.- "_bueno, después de todo es por esto que vengo a esta casa_", se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar, se quedaría ya que no había clases al día siguiente y estar con Eren era agradable.

Al terminar de preparar la cena se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión, poniendo una película, puso nulo interés en ésta, en cambio se quedó pensando en el día en que conoció a Eren Jaeger, su maldita perdición.

::/

-Jajajajajaja, vamos Levi, necesitas un trabajo, no es posible que me pidas tanto dinero, te conseguiré uno.

-Te pido pero te pago maldita, además mis padres viven muy lejos y no se pueden dar el lujo de mandarme dinero diario, y ya he dicho que no trabajaré de stripper ni nada en el que tenga que mostrar mi cuerpo.

-Ohhh, pero serias el stripper mas solicitado de toda la ciudad, incluso del país, del mundo, podrías poner tu propia empresa y sacarme de pobre.

-¿Por qué tendría que sacarte de pobre? Y no deberías dejar que tus alucinaciones lleguen más lejos Hanji, a veces me das miedo.

-Por que me quieres y quieres lo mejor para mi.- soltó una carcajada.- son unas alucinaciones muy realistas, veo el futuro Levi.

-Joder, cierra la boca, por mi te puedes morir de hambre.

-No digas eso Levi, eres cruel, es mas.- sonrió con malicia.- ya te tengo un trabajo para esta noche.

-Tampoco seré un gigoló.

-Nada de eso, tu trabajo para esta noche será este.- le mostro un cartel hecho por niños del kínder, o eso parecia, con información que dejo helado a Levi.

_**¿Esta cansado de que no puede salir en las noches? **_

_**¿Cansado de que la chispa del amor se este apagando?**_

_**¿De querer recuperar el amor, pero no puede por sus hijos?**_

_**¡No se preocupe…!**_

_**¡Servicio de niñero de Rivaille esta a su servicio!**_

_**¡Cuida tan bien a sus hijos que querrán tener más!**_

_**Es responsable, amable y lo mejor de todo ¡No se enoja!**_

_**Puede solicitarlo a cualquier hora que usted desee…**_

_**Llame al siguiente numero 55xxxx y pregunte por Hanji Zoe.**_

_**Le regresaremos la llamada para confirmarle la solicitud.**_

_**¡No se quede sin probar a nuestro "Niñero a prueba de balas"!**_

_**No se arrepentirán…**_

_**Para mayor aclaración consulte el siguiente número: 56xxxxxx (preguntando por Erwin Smith.)**_

Mantenía la hoja de papel entre sus manos, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, Zoe creyó que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque al corazón, así que sin hacer ruido alguno se escabulló a un lado del pelinegro, este mantenía la vista en el panfleto.

-Hanji.- hablo con voz calmada.- ¿Tu hiciste esto?

-¡Siiiii!, no es genial, incluso hice dibujitos de animalitos y caritas felices.

-¿Erwin te ayudo?

-El solo aceptó el dar su numero, pero en parte también ayudo en el diseño del papel y la caligrafía tan bonita, se esforzó mucho.

-¿Quién mas te ayudó?

-Mmm, los chicos, ya sabes Petra, Gunter, Auruo y Erd, son tan buenas personas.

Rivaille seguía temblando, seis personas a las cuales tenia que asesinar y no dejar rastro alguno, seis personas que en efecto, no temían por su vida, seis personas a quienes no les importaba que él fuera llamado **"El demonio milenario, rabioso y enojón, quien te mata solo con la mirada y hace que te derritas en el fuego mas intenso que existe en el infierno, que tengas pesadillas y no querrás pegar ojo en las noches siguientes, quien te vigila y te ubica solo con seguir tu olor, Rivaille"**, vale exagero, solo era conocido como "Levi el malote", pero de ahí en fuera no hacia gran cosa, a no ser…

-Hanji.

-Dime.

-Tienes 5 segundos para irte de aquí o si no recibirás la muerte mas dolorosa que podrías haber imaginado.

Hanji al ver la cara de Levi sonrió de lado y sudo frio, con una cara despreocupada dejo un pequeño papelito en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Rivaille y sin pensarlo dos veces hecho a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, todos los que la veían correr podrían jurar que veían orejas caídas y una cola entre las patas, chillando como perro Chihuahua cuando es pateado, se preguntaron el por que correría así, después les llegó un mal presentimiento y como si su cuerpo supiera que había peligro se metieron en los salones o se pegaron lo mas que pudieron en las paredes, dejando el pasillo libre, lo ultimo que recuerdan haber visto fue la cara del mismísimo diablo atrás de ella, con el negro mas intenso que pudiera existir e incluso veían fuego por los alrededores, sintieron sus piernas fallar y sus manos sudaron, tenían los ojos llorosos y sentían escalofríos en el cuerpo, se juntaron en el gimnasio y empezaron a orar en nombre del señor.

Ese día terminó con un regaño y una corta suspensión de parte del director a Levi, quien no se acercaba a él por la cara de odio que tenia, una castaña en el hospital, mas allá que para acá, un rubio que se volvió moreno y calvo de la mitad de su cuero cabelludo y marcas rojas en su cara y unos que otro diente fuera de su lugar y cuatro jóvenes que estaban atados a lo mas alto de un poste, de cabeza, que incluso ni los bomberos podían creer como era que llegaron hasta allá arriba, un completo misterio.

El pelinegro, con taza de café en mano y sentado en su sillón estaba mas calmado en la comodidad de su casa y rodeado de la soledad del lugar, recordó entonces el papelito que estaba en su bolsillo, lo tomó y lo miró, una dirección.

**Calle Shiganshina, #104, entre Rose y María, en frente de la calle Sina. Total a pagar $ **

**Llamar al numero 55xxxxxxxx**

Escupió el café, y un poco de el se fue hacia sus pulmones, empezó a toser, ¡Mierda esos eran demasiados ceros!, en definitiva esos padres estaban desesperados por alguien quien cuide a sus jodidos mocosos. Sin pensarlo demasiado llamó al teléfono y le contestó una señora rogándole que necesitaba su ayuda y que era urgente, Levi hablo de la manera más dulce y amable que pudiera existir, dejándole un amargo sabor de boca, se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora y se dirigió al lugar, ya que después de todo estaba suspendido de la escuela, por lo tanto tenía tiempo de sobra.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió por el tamaño de la casa, miró bien la dirección y en efecto esa era, se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre, una señora joven se lanzo hacia el, abrazándolo, diciéndole que agradecía el que haya aceptado el trabajo, llamo a su marido, quien se encontraba atareado llamando a diferentes empresas de niñeras para que pudieran atenderlo, ninguna le hizo caso, cuando miro a Levi se abalanzó contra el, al igual que la señora, se presentaron y le presentaron al pequeño Eren.

-El es Eren Jaeger, nuestro único hijo, tiene apenas 8 años.- le mostro a un niño castaño, quien lo miraba con curiosidad, Levi se le quedo viendo y se olvido de todo, lo único que tenia en su mente fueron esas orbes verdes ¿o azules?, tenia la piel trigueña, y a simple vista parecía muy suave, quiso acariciarla pero antes siquiera de levantar la mano el pequeño tenia su mano entre las suyas, alzo la vista mirando al mas alto y le sonrió, algo en el interior de Levi se removió, y sonrió también, los señores los miraron y sonrieron también, Eren por fin había escogido a su niñero.

Le dijeron lo que tenia que hacer y que podía quedarse en la casa y hacer lo que le plazca, llegarían al día siguiente así que tenía total libertad de dormir en donde le agradara. Rivaille asintió y los despidió, el niño se había quedado pegado a el, lo seguía a todas partes, incluso cuando Levi se sentó a ver el televisor Eren se posiciono a su lado, Levi lo miró y se dio cuenta de que el niño ya estaba cabeceando, chasqueó la lengua y lo cargó hasta su habitación, siguiendo las indicaciones de la señora Carla, llegó y lo dejó en su cama, cuando se separo de él vio que Eren lo mantenía agarrado de su camisa.

-Buenas noches Levi-san.- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se durmió al instante, Rivaille solo se quedó mudo y salió del cuarto, sin dejar de observar al niño que yacía acostado en su suave cama, quiso quedarse a dormir con el mocoso pero descarto esa idea, ¿Cómo carajos iba a dormir con un niño?, aunque decían que los niños estaban calientitos y ese día había amanecido lloviendo, trato de quitar esa idea de su cabeza, fue hacia la puerta cerrándola y hacia las ventanas, asegurándose que estaban bien cerradas y que no había peligro, se fue al sillón a acomodarse, no era el lugar mas cómodo del mundo, pero serviría para algo, sin cubrirse ni nada se durmió.

Cuando estuvo a punto de amanecer sintió una calidez en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos despacio y se sorprendió al ver a Eren a su lado, abrazándolo, se sintió incomodo, pero tuvo la oportunidad de ver sus facciones mas de cerca, fina nariz, cejas tupidas y no muy gruesas, labios gruesos y apetitosos, acercándose lentamente a él, sintió su aliento cálido golpearle la cara y a sólo un milímetro de distancia de esos labios se apartó, espantado.

-¿Qué carajos?, es solo un niño, ¡Tiene 8 años!, 8 jodidos años, no soy un maldito pedófilo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Levi-san?- se movió el niño.- ¿Por qué esta tan alterado?

-¿Cómo que porque? ¿Qué haces durmiendo conmigo?

-Tenía frio y usted es muy cómodo, además vi que también tenia frio por que ni siquiera se arropó a si que lo tape y me dormí con usted, lo salvé de que muriera de una hipotermia.- se quejó.

-Mocoso, más te vale que te vayas a arreglar antes de que lleguen tus padres, rápido.

El niño asintió, se levantó y antes de dirigirse hacia su cuarto, le dio un beso corto en los labios de Levi.

-No crea que no vi lo que trataba de hacer.- y se fue.

Levi se quedo estático e instintivamente dirigió su mano a su boca.- estúpido niño.

Cuando llegaron sus padres Levi les dijo que todo había salido bien y que esperaba haber sido de ayuda, los señores le dijeron que si podía volver a cuidar a su hijo, pero que le avisarían cuando, el acepto, sin saber por que, se despidió de Carla, Grisha y de Eren también, quien le extendió la mano y se fue. Su corazón latía mil por hora, pero ahora no haría nada, esperaría, no importaba que.

Tiempo después Hanji fue dada de alta y junto con Erwin fueron a visitar a Levi.

-Cancelen las demás parejas que quieran mis servicios, solo me iré con una, cuando los Jaeger les pidan que vaya avísenme rápido.

-Huuuyyyyy... ¿Y eso por que?- pregunto Hanji.- Ahhhhhhhh… ¡Maldito pedófilo!

-Cállate Hanji, tu me metiste en esto, así que saldré yo solo.

-Pero aun es un niño, carajo.

-Lo se, cierra la puta boca y no me lo recuerdes.

-Por lo menos espera unos 60 años anciano, es solo un bebe.

-Tiene 8, y no me digas anciano, tengo 18 jodida mujer.

-Rivaille.- hablo Erwin.- solo no te metas en problemas, no queremos irte a ver a la cárcel.

-No pretendo irme allá dentro.

-Bien, tienes nuestro apoyo, ¿Pero ahora no quieres?

-Bien.

::/

-De eso ya hace tres años.- sonrió.- aun me quedan muchos años mas.

-¿Para que?- preguntaron detrás de el, haciendo que saltara en su lugar.

-¿Eren? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Solo vine por un vaso de agua, además.- lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que Levi lo tomara de la cintura.- olvidé mi beso de buenas noches.

-Ya me habías dado uno.

-Pero no así.- lo beso de nuevo.- bueno.- se separo.- hasta mañana Levi-san.

-Maldito mocoso.- olvidó el momento en el que Eren le daba besos así, el niño sabia cuando hacerlo y cuando no, aun así se sentía bien, pero no quería, aun era un niño y el ya iba para la universidad, maldita y cruel vida, el mocoso tenia 11 y el 21, mierda, que mierda, era un maldito pedófilo y eso no le hacia perder su moral, ni su ética, en realidad le agradaba, ¿Quien se puede alegrar de ser un maldito pedófilo? Sin lugar a duda, él. Pero no, aun no tocaba a Eren de una manera sexual, solo se besaban, eso estaba bien, al criterio de Levi, nunca tendría una relación sexual sin consentimiento con Eren, el esperaría, hasta que estuviera listo, y sólo lo eligiera a él, por que sabia que el era el único, y Eren era el único para el.

Se acomodó en el sillón de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando el futuro en donde Eren fuera mayor y podrían salir sin miedo, en efecto, necesitaba un maldito psicólogo.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Chan chan chan…! :) jaja xD**

**Que tal gente..? Ahhh es bonito empezar historias nuevas, pero esta solo tendrá tres capítulos, máximo cuatro xD.**

**Espero y les haya gustado.**

**Rivaille en verdad es un pedófilo, pero Eren no se queda atrás, quiere que Levi le de duro contra el muro y la cama y el suelo y todo lo demás, pero no Eren, aun eres un niño, además de que te dolería y odiarías a Levi el resto de su vida :P ¿Cómo un niño de 11 años hace esas cosas? Me pregunto yo… :v**

**Buuueeennnooooo….**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente…**

**¿Reviews? Aliméntenme con sus Reviews… por favor…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**|| AU || M-preg || algo de OoC || Lemmon || **

**Ustedes niñas...! Ahhh, estoy pensando seriamente si de verdad hago estos tres o cuatro capítulos o hago mas, mujeres no jueguen con mi mente…! Pero bueno, por ahora continuaremos con el pequeño Eren que quiere ser follado y con Levi quien lo quiere follar, pero ambos son tan estúpidos que no se dan cuenta. Respecto al m-preg, será hasta el final y solo será mencionado.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, se sentía aturdido y molido, pero ¿Por qué? ni el lo sabia, no prestó atención a su entorno, cuando sintió el cuerpo tibio de Eren encima de el, otra vez; le agradaba tener al niño así con el, encima, abajo, incluso de lado, imaginando las diferente posiciones que conocía y… ¡_Carajo, no pienses en eso ahora_!, estaba completamente seguro que si le hacia algo a Eren a tan temprana edad le rompería el culo y el sería llevado a la cárcel, y no es como que quisiera que su propio culo fuera violado en ese lugar, él era el activo, el macho mas macho que pudieran conocer, el cual estaba jodidamente enamorado de un niño de 11 años. Esto va de mal en peor.

El niño se removió y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los olivos y fríos de Levi, sonrió de lado, conocía perfectamente el carácter de Levi cuando despertaba, pero no le importaba, si Rivaille era frio con él era por que lo amaba, y lo sabia, sabia lo perdido que estaba Levi por el, así que decidió ver que pasaba y cuando menos se lo esperaba el también se había enamorado, se acercó a los labios de Levi y le dio un beso en ellos, Levi en cambio estaba luchando por no perder el control y ser llevado a prisión, quería ese pequeño cuerpo, lo deseaba, pero Eren aun era un niño, y eso no le importaba, quería partirlo a la mitad y que le rogara por mas, si, aparte de pedófilo era sádico, pero bueno, es su carácter.

Sin pensar en nada más, tomó al niño y lo jaló hasta que quedara debajo, con ambas piernitas a los lados de la cadera de Levi.

-¿L-Levi-san?- se sorprendió, Levi nunca le había hecho eso, solamente correspondía sus besos, pero esta vez harían algo diferente de lo normal.

-Me has estado provocando todo este tiempo, mocoso.- habló con voz ronca.- te daré tu merecido justo ahora.- lamió su cuello.- lo volverás a pensar dos veces antes de seguir con esto.

-¡N-No!, ¡Déjame ir!

-No.- su voz salió entono de lujuria, ¿Cómo lo sabia?, por que veía a Eren de una forma casi animal, si no se controlaba acabaría haciendo algo horrible, o tal vez no, estaba batallando en su interior, su mente le decía que no, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma, en un reflejo empezó a besar el cuello de Eren, lamiendo toda su extensión y haciendo que sus manos viajaran por el cuerpecito de este.

En cambio Eren había quedado sorprendido, entonces, ¿Así acabaría con su puro y casto cuerpo?, bueno, se entregaría a Levi así que estaba bien, se sentía extraño con la carga de caricias que le daba Rivaille en su cuerpo, su cuello estaba muy húmedo por la saliva de Levi, o tal vez era su propio sudor, sin que se lo hubiera esperado, abrazó a Levi por el cuello, atrayéndolo mas a el.

Levi miró el rostro de Eren y despertó, el niño estaba debajo de el, suspirando y dejando salir varios gemidos de su garganta, se separó un poco de él, eso de verdad estaba mal, sin querer empezó a titiritar, atrayendo la atención de Eren.

-¿Levi?

-Basta, eso será todo, vete de aquí Eren.- lo dijo con una voz que sonaba demasiado necesitada, su corazón latía fuertemente y su cabeza daba vueltas, ¿Qué acaso el mocoso tenia droga en la piel? O quizás la piel misma era una droga, miró de nuevo a Eren quien se encontraba aun debajo de él, se quitó en seguida y se sentó en el suelo, algo frio lo ayudaría a relajarse, pero en el movimiento hacia el piso sintió algo entre sus pantalones, "_mierda_".

-Levi-san, por favor.- le pidió en un susurro, su voz sonaba tan extasiada, su cuerpo había tenido una reacción por las caricias de Levi que necesitaba ayuda.- ¡Por favor!- gritó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me siento raro, ayúdame, me siento muy raro aquí.- dijo mostrando su entrepierna. Eso volvió loco a Levi.

Suspiró.- te ayudaré, pero quiero que pares de una vez.- se acercó al niño y lo empezó a masturbar, haciendo que arqueara la espalda, soltando un gran y largo gemido. El cual hizo que Levi se volviera más loco.

Pasaron así un rato, Eren gimiendo y Levi tratando de no morir por su erección, la cual dolía y punzaba, al poco tiempo se había bajado los pantalones y se empezó a masturbar el también, cuando Eren termino, Levi se corrió de una forma muy intensa. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, fue un orgasmo maravilloso…

-¡Levi-san, despierte!- gritaron a su oído haciéndolo saltar, se enderezó en su lugar mirando alrededor, se sintió como si el día anterior se hubiera ido con el oxigenado de Erwin en una de sus tantas fiestas.- ¡Levi-san ya despierte de una maldita vez y deme de desayunar!- fijo su vista en el niño que estaba a su lado, mirándolo con los cachetes inflados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, fue cuando se dio cuenta, esta era la realidad.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me de de desayunar, es su obligación.

-Tus padres se encargan de eso.

-Mis padres llegaran hasta las 12, les surgió un imprevisto y se quedarán mas tiempo, ni siquiera escuchó el teléfono, usted duerme como una piedra, ¿Qué estaba soñando?

Levi giro su vista hacia un punto de la habitación.- "_soñaba con tu bonito culo queriendo ser rasgado por mi y como te tocaba cuando te corriste y el orgasmo que yo también tuve por tu jodida culpa_", soñé que era temporada de exámenes y que si no aprobaba me quedaría encerrado ahí de por vida, ¿De acuerdo?- claro, muy brillante Levi, eres un idiota.

-Mmm, pues esos exámenes si que eran muy calientes.- contesto con sarcasmo levantando una pierna y poniéndola en la entrepierna de Levi, acariciándolo.- me pregunto si el papel puede gemir.

-¿Cómo mierda es que sabes todo eso? Eres un niño ¡Carajo!

-Jajajajaja no me subestime Levi-san, estoy mas despierto que los demás.- sonrió de lado, acariciando la cara de Levi.- Internet es el amo.- lamió los labios contrarios y posó un beso en ellos.- ahora deme de desayunar o haré otras cosas.

-Estás loco, tu no eres un niño, eres una maldita bestia, "_el violado terminaré siendo yo si no tengo cuidado_", iré al baño, solo espera.- miró su reloj, 10:30, puto sueño de mierda, que se vaya al carajo. Atendió su problema en el baño, con solo una imagen mental en la cabeza, así es, pensaba en pasteles de chocolate y pepinos de mar… ¿Qué?

Salió y se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar para los dos, si Eren hacia otra cosa lo golpearía, definitivamente lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Y Eren parecía no importarle, ya que una brillante idea se le ocurrió y subió corriendo hacia el cuarto de sus padres, sacando una camisa vieja de su padre, de esas que ya no usa pero aun así las conserva con infinito cariño, se desvistió y se la colocó, le quedaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, sonrió, con eso bastaría. Cabe recalcar que no llevaba NINGUNA ropa interior, sólo era él y la camisa, se sentía tan liberado.

Bajó a la cocina, Levi estaba de espaldas así que no lo vio entrar; y con toda la dulzura de un tierno niño de 11 años se acercó a él abrazándolo, haciendo que Levi se estremeciera haciendo que lo volteara a ver. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver la "sexy" escena que el castaño le daba, estaba sonrojado hasta la orejas, diminutas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y estos estaban tan brillantes y redondos.

-¿Levi-san esta enojado con Eren-chan?- preguntó inocente.- Eren-chan no quiere que Levi-san lo odie.- y lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos.- Eren-chan será un buen niño, Eren-chan quiere mucho a Levi-san.

Levi le sujeto de la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos en su flequillo, estaba tan dolorosamente conmovido por esa escena que la sangre no tardaría en salir disparada de sus fosas nasales.- mocoso.- habló duramente.- si no te vas a cambiar en este instante te ataré a la cama de por vida.

Eren sonrió, su plan estaba funcionando.- pero Eren-chan no quiere separarse de Levi-san.

-Cállate niño y lárgate a tu habitación.

-¿Levi-san?

-¡Carajo!- lo tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió al sillón, tumbándolo boca abajo, haciendo que la camisa se levantara y dejara muy poco a la imaginación. Levi lo vio y algo en su interior se desconectó, besó con hambre esos pequeños labios, parecían un pequeño dulce, y eran tan suaves como un bombón, Eren abrió la boca para jalar un poco de aire haciendo que Rivaille metiera su lengua en aquella pequeña cavidad, saboreando por completo toda la extensión de ésta.

Eren se aferraba a la camisa de Levi y por todos los medios trataba de jalar aire, sin embargo le era imposible.- Levi.- dijo sin aliento.

Rivaille se separó de el y lo miró, lo tenia justo como su sueño, pero eso ahora no era un sueño, puto sueño y puta realidad.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Eren jalaba aire y con lo poco que tenia en sus pulmones le pregunto el por que.

-¿Quiero que me digas por qué es que actúas así conmigo? Si no me contestas con la verdad te romperé tan fuerte que no podrás levantarte.

-Me gustas.- dijo por fin.- y quiero, quiero que…- tomo todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó de un golpe.- ¡Quiero que me hagas el amor Levi!

Sorprendido habló.- también me gustas, pero no lo haré.- contesto sin interés, aunque por dentro estaba que mataba a Hanji, solo para celebrar.

-¿Entonces cuando?

-18 años

-13

-17

-14

-16

-15.- Levi se vio acorralado.

-15 estará bien.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, ahora vete a cambiar.- miró el reloj, 11:14.- y bajas rápido para que te dé de desayunar.

-Está bien.- se levantó del sillón con las piernas temblorosas y besó a Levi, éste lo abrazó por la espalda y lo acercó más, fundiéndose de nuevo en la boca del niño y la lengua experta de Levi, estaban próximos a caer de nuevo en el sofá cuando un auto se estacionó en frente de la casa, Eren paró el beso y miró hacia la ventana tratando de escuchar algún sonido, el claxon del auto sonó y saltó en su lugar.- mis padres.- habló asustado.

Levi rio mentalmente por la cara que puso el castaño, le daría una probada de su propio chocolate. Lo acercó de nuevo a él y lo besó de nuevo, Eren estaba asustado y sentía que el corazón se le saldría, trató de separarse de Levi, pero el pelinegro era mucho mas fuerte y lo mantenía bien sujeto, empezó a desesperarse de verdad y sollozó, en el marco de la puerta se escucharon las llaves, ahora si que estaba jodido, ¿Por qué? bueno te diré por que, primero: tener la camisa de su padre y estar desnudo; segundo: estar besando a su "niñero" cuando obviamente eso no tenia que estar pasando; tercero: si estaba en lo correcto, tenia la cara toda roja, igual que sus orejas y marcas por todo su cuello; cuarto: se estaba excitando; quinta y ultima: seguramente sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, además de que estaba sudando demasiado; conclusión: estaba realmente jodido, Levi sonrió en el beso y lo soltó, haciendo que Eren echara a correr hasta su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Levi seguía normal como siempre.

La puerta se abrió y entraron los señores Jaeger, lo miraron por un largo e incómodo momento.

-Muchísimas gracias por cuidar a nuestro hermoso y nada pervertido hijo.- contesto Carla gritando y con una sonrisa. _"¿Nada pervertido? ¿Es que acaso esta ciega señora? Les puedo asegurar que ve porno, y no porno normal, si no porno gay"._

-No se preocupe señora Carla, es un niño muy calmado, no me ha dado problema alguno "_que no se pueda arreglar en el baño, claro_".- bueno, espero contactarnos pronto, hasta luego, él esta arriba, seguramente bañándose, cuando bajó dijo que hacia mucho calor y que estaba pegajoso, así que seguramente ha de estar refrescándose un poco.- contestó con una calma casi increíble.

-Gracias Levi, eres tan bueno.- miró a su esposo, quien estaba sacando el dinero correspondiente para pagarle a Levi.- necesitamos que nos escuches un momento.- Levi asintió algo dudoso.

Se sentaron en la sala, justo en el lugar donde "casi" era profanado el cuerpo de Eren "casi".- escucha cariño.- hablo Carla.- mi marido y yo hemos recibido una gran noticia.

-_"¡Mas hijos no por favor!, que los cuide la pu** que los par**", con todo respeto hacia ustedes señores".- _pensó Levi, mirándolos.

-Estaremos fuera de la ciudad por varios negocios importantes, y no podremos llevar a Eren con nosotros, así que si conoces a alguien que quiera tener un niño en su casa y cuidarlo nos ayudarías mucho.- dijo, obviamente era una mentira lo de otra casa en donde cuidarlo, Levi se ofrecería, ella lo sabia.- realmente nos ayudarías bastante.

-Bueno, conozco a una mujer que posiblemente quiera cuidarlo, aunque…- se quedo pensativo.- mmm no, mejor no, yo lo cuido, pero seria peligroso dejar a un niño solo en su casa.

Los señores Jaeger se miraron y una gotita les resbalo por su cabeza.- ehm, Levi-san, el niño no se quedara aquí.

-¿Entonces?

-Si tú lo cuidas, tendrá que irse unos días contigo a TU CASA.- "_Sáquense a la mismísima y enorme mierd*, yo ¿Llevarme a su hijo que quiere violarme?, digo ¿¡Que quiero violar!? ¿Están bien del cerebro? ¿Acaso no les llega el suficiente aire al cerebro?_".

-Mmm es una pésima idea señores, yo estudio todas la mañanas y el se quedaría solo, a si que no es muy recomendable.

-Owww, que lástima entonces, supongo que tendremos que llamar a Hanji Zoe o a Erwin Smith, ellos nos dijeron que también ayudarían, me pregunto como serán.- dijo calmadamente Carla.

¿Erwin? ¿La puta de Zoe? ¿El niñito violador… ejem… el niño que será violado?- claro que también, yo podría hacerlo.

-¿Pero no acabas de decir que iras a la escuela?- pregunto sorprendido Grisha.

-Si, pero puedo hacer mis tiempos.

-Eso seria genial.-saltó de su lugar Carla.- entonces empezare a preparar algunas cosas.- salió y cuando dio la vuelta una sonrisa sádica salió de sus labios.- "_mi hijo será violado, estoy tan feliz_".- pensó Carla… ¿Que le ocurre a esta familia?

-"_Muy buena actuación Carla_".- pensaba Grisha sentado aun en el sofá.- bien Levi, te pagaremos muy bien, estaremos afuera por una semana, así que espero y Eren no te moleste ni nada.- "_si quiere ser violado, ¡Lo violas!_", y sobre todo si Eren hace algo con lo que te sientas incomodo tienes todo el derecho de llamarle la atención.

-Gracias, ¿Cuándo se van?

-En tres días, estará preparado todo, espero y no te estemos forzando en esto, me siento muy mal contigo.

-"_¿A si? ¡Pues fíjese que son unos malditos manipuladores hijos de put*! ¡Pero aun así me caen bien desgraciados! ¡Son mis malditos suegros!_", no me están forzando a nada, será agradable el tiempo con Eren.

-Muchas gracias.

::/

-Bien cariño, nosotros nos vamos, estarás a cargo de Levi-san, así que obedécelo "_y has todo lo posible por ponerlo duro_".- hablaba tranquilamente Carla, quien se encontraba ya en el auto.

-Pórtate bien hijo, se buen niño "_y seduce mucho a Levi con tu poder shota hasta que te de duro contra todo_", nos estaremos viendo dentro de una semana.- se despidió Grisha y arrancó el auto, se perdieron en menos de 1 minuto de su vista.

Eren miraba la calle en donde sus padres se habían ido, en cambio Levi estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio.- _"¡Puta madre y la madre que la pario!, ¡No creo poder con este niño una semana!, ¡Lo violare tan fuerte y hare que grité hasta que sus cuerdas bucales dejen de funcionar!"_.- carraspeó la garganta.- es momento de irnos mocoso.- tomó la maleta de Eren y se encamino a su casa, Eren le tomo la mano y sonrió ligeramente, haría todo lo posible por que Levi se volviera loco, le jodería su existencia.

-Levi-san.

-¿Qué quieres?

El niño se aferro más al brazo de Levi.- me gusta.- hablo con una voz seductora. Levi trago duro, seria una semana muy larga.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**¿Alguien mas amo a los padres de Eren? O sea tu hijo tiene 11 años y quieres que lo viole un joven adulto de 21, Carla fujoshi y Grisha fundashi loquillos.**

***O* Chicas, no puedo creer que esta historia haya llegado a los 20 Reviews con solo un capitulo, todas son unas pedófilas, y yo mas por que estoy escribiendo esto, jajaja las amo xD en todo caso, gracias por sus favs y follows, me hicieron increíblemente feliz. Tuvo gran aceptación, y eso me hace brincar de felicidad.**

**Me encanta describir a Eren como un manipulador, su personalidad no es como en el manga ni anime, espero y eso no les moleste, ¿Levi es el Levi que conocen? Si alguna vez me salgo de su "papel" díganme, me seria de gran ayuda.**

**agradeczco a los Guest:**

**Fujoshi-chan: Si tienes razón, Eren es todo un coqueto que quiere ser violado salvajemente, espero y este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**Emi: Que bueno que te gusto este fic y la idea que tenia, espero y este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, hasta el siguiente.**

**Anvaz: pues si, recibí muchos Reviews y estoy pensando en si dejarlo en cuatro o mas capítulos, pero como van las cosa creo que serán un poquito mas, yo jamás me resistiría a un Eren pequeñito (lo admito soy "algo pedófila" pero bueno, ¿quien no lo es?, ¡Quiero nombres! Espero y escribir algo intenso con respecto al lemmon, el m-preg como dije solo será mencionado, ya veré después xD, ¿Nos leemos después?**

**Yaoista: jajajaja Levi pervertido, gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto.**

**Dreizenh: Quiero mí comida ahora, ¡Un Review es todo lo que necesito!, ¿Me darías otro? Jajaja Ok no. Nos leemos en el siguiente y ojala te haya gustado este también, hasta la próxima.**

**Yuky yume19- Nata-alias- Nino-manzanaverdeypeluda- U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n- - Ally-kun- anakaood- marianagelaCinelli- Yuugi-chan12- Muera'Tachi- lighblood04- suzaku Namikaze- Faby Kaban- Love is Equal. **

**Gracias por su Review, las amo.**

**Me despido, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**¿Algún Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**|| AU || M-preg || algo de OoC || Lemmon || **

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Llegaron a la casa de Rivaille, la cual era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, era del tamaño perfecto para una persona soltera, hasta ahora, Eren estaba feliz de poder pasar la semana al lado se Levi, agradecía a sus padres de que se largaran a otro lugar, no es lo molestaran, pero simplemente no podía tener el tiempo suficiente con ellos llegando a las horas que querían, si estaba con Levi en ese lapso de tiempo dejaría de ser virgen en cualquier día de la semana, o tal vez ese día, quien sabe.

Levi estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, el diablo, la muerte, incluso los ángeles y los arcángeles y Dios, o si, llegaba de la vida a la muerte y de la muerte a la vida; estaba completamente seguro que no soportaría "_tirarse_" ese pequeñísimo cuerpo, el cual, era solo para él, de eso no había duda alguna. Estaba seguro que si sobrevivía a esa semana sin hacer nada esos impulsos animales se guardarían y saldrían para la verdadera hora de calentura y amor, sobre todo amor.

Su casa tenía solo un cuarto para las visitas, había escogido esa casa para las miles de borracheras que tenia con Erwin y Hanji y alguno o ambos no quisieran llegar a sus propios hogares, así es, además de ser el "niñero" de Eren era el maldito niñero de sus dos amigos, por suerte Petra, Gunter, Auruo, y Erd sabían controlarse, si no lo hacían los dejaba en cualquier lugar en donde su cuerpo fuera encontrado.

Pero volviendo al tema de Eren, ese maldito niño acosador y sádico le daba bastante miedo, además de que sus conductas sexuales no eran para su edad, o sea ¿Qué niño de 11 años quiere que un joven adulto de 21 años se lo folle duro toda la noche? definitivamente Eren era ese maldito sádico, además de que era un masoquista.

Poco le duró el viaje hacia su hogar, estaba tan concentrado en que el niño no hiciera "un acto impuro" en frente de todos, por suerte no paso nada y llegaron a salvo a su casa.- bien niño, el cuarto en donde dormirás esta al lado del mío, es el de la puerta gris, así que ve y prepara tus cosas, si quieres puedes darte un baño y bajar después a comer, ¿Quedó claro?

-Si Levi-san, me quedo claro.- dijo el niño sonriendo y dirigiéndose al cuarto, en donde "supuestamente" el dormiría, si claro. Se dirigió a la habitación y desempacó sus cosas, no llevaba mucho la verdad, pero lo suficiente para durar una semana, incluso dos, además de uno que otro accesorio, a decir verdad él no ayudó en nada a su madre, ella sólo le había dicho que saliera de su habitación y fuera a ayudar a su padre, que ella se encargaría de todo, _absolutamente todo_, miró una cajita blanca que había en su maleta era pequeña, curioso la abrió, mirando unos extraños paquetitos metálicos cuadrados en ella, los miró por lo que parecía una década, jamás había visto objetos así, a pesar de pasar horas en Internet nunca los había visto, sonrió al pensar que era un juguete, por que claro, a pesar de tener una mente muy dañada gracias al aporte de sus padres, el todavía era un niño y le encantaban los juguetes.

Vio muchos de esos "juguetes" al parecer eran unos 8 o 10 paquetitos, los observó por pocos segundos al darse cuenta de que no hacían nada "por si solos", no se fijó en una pequeña nota que venia en la parte de abajo de la cajita, la sacó y leyó "_**Para Levi-san**_", suspiró aburrido, cerró la cajita depositando los "juguetes" en ella, la cerró y la dejó sobre su cama con la nota encima de ella, mas tarde le daría esa nota y la cajita a Rivaille, quería saber como funcionaban esos "juguetes", se desvistió y se fue a dar un baño, debía tener un plan listo para atacar en cualquier momento a Levi.

Rivaille entró al cuarto de Eren, pues estaba tardando demasiado, al ver que no había nadie se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se oía la regadera ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, dio la vuelta para salir de ahí cuando fijo sus ojos en la cajita blanca y la nota sobre ella, la leyó, era para el, tal parece que los padres del niño le habían escrito algo, la tomó y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al suyo, esperaría en su cuarto 15 minutos y después iría a ver al niño, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, miro extrañado la cajita, le parecía conocida, la había visto en algún lugar, hizo memoria, claro, ahora recordaba que Auruo tenia una en donde guardaba sus anticonceptivos, la cajita era idéntica, decía que te daban una en la farmacia cuando ibas a comprarlos, y entonces su cerebro hizo clic, miró con pavor la estúpida caja que tenia entre sus manos, miró la nota y antes de darse el susto de su vida leyó el contenido del mensaje.

_**Levi-san:**_

_**Creo que no necesita explicación alguna de para que sirven estas cosas, sin mas, les deseamos una linda semana llena de amor y pasión…**_

_**Atte. Grisha y Carla Jaeger.**_

_**P.D: Sabe la condición de nuestro hijo, así que por favor protéjanse, cuide a nuestro Eren y volveremos a vernos en una semana, no queremos nietos tan temprano.**_

_**P.D2: Si por accidente llegara a romperse, no se preocupe, su cuerpo es aun muy joven para que pueda pasar algo, pero más vale prevenir ¿No?**_

_**P.D3: Tenga en cuenta que, mientras mas placer le de a nuestro hijo será mas feliz, "no lo haga por que nosotros los estamos "forzando" hágalo por que realmente lo desea, y eso es algo que se le nota a lenguas de distancia", (estamos tan felices).**_

_**Sin más, disfrútenlo mucho y sea gentil.**_

-¡Hijos de la gran put*….!- gritó Rivaille, no importando que lo escucharan, ni mucho menos que lo escuchara Eren, quería irse a donde los señores y arrancarles sus cabezas de un jalón, tal vez así aprendan su lección.

Eren, quien estaba muy feliz en el baño dándose un suave masaje con la esponja escuchó el grito y salió corriendo del baño hacia el cuarto de Levi, claro que se puso una toalla a su alrededor, llegó al cuarto y entró sin permiso, lo que vio lo dejó asustado y con ganas de orinarse, literalmente.

Sobre la cama podía jurar que estaba sentado el mismísimo demonio, vio los cuernos y esos ojos rojos, incluso pudo notar claramente como sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios**, llamas y un olor a quemado, como azufre, llego a sus fosas nasales, lloró, verdaderamente lloró al ver aquella escena, pero no lloraba por que lo que veía era probablemente la entrada al infierno, si no lloraba por que moriría siendo virgen, y eso era algo inaceptable para él.

El espectro que estaba sumido en su sueño de convertirse en el Rey Demonio y salir volando hacia los padres, quienes posiblemente llevaban mierda en el cerebro vio a cierto niño que comenzaba a hiperventilar, tenía la cara hecha un verdadero desastre de lagrimas y estaba por hacerse pipi en su pulcro piso, relajó su cuerpo y su semblante, su ceño ya no estaba para nada fruncido y solo se veía una cara de preocupación, si había algo que a Levi no le gustaba, era ver a Eren llorar, eso le ponía mal, y mas si él era el causante de su llanto, como pudo se dirigió hacia el cuerpecito de Eren quien daba pequeños saltitos al sorber su nariz, tenia el brazo derecho sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver quien era el que en realidad se acercaba a el, dio un saltito cuando una mano se poso en su cabeza, e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.

-Eren, tranquilo…esta bien…mocoso idiota, ¡Cállate ya!

-¡NO SEÑOR DEMONIO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN! ¡POR FAVOR!- el niño gritaba a todo pulmón, sabia que moriría, pues el agarre de su cabeza se volvió mas fuerte.

-Mocoso, para de una vez.- dijo Levi con el semblante serio.- ¿Por qué carajos trajiste condones en tu maleta?

-¿Ah? ¿L-Levi-san? ¿Eres tu?- se abalanzó a Rivaille abrazándolo por la cintura, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que te callaras y contéstame la pregunta de una puta vez.

-¿Cuál pregunta?

-La que te hice.

-…

-¿Por qué traes condones?

-¿Condones?, ¿Qué es condones?

-…

-¿Levi-san?

-¿Quién hizo tus maletas?

-Mi madre, y después le ayudo mi padre ¿Por qué?

-Dime, ¿Tus padres son algo así como pedófilos dementes hijos de puta?

-¡Si, así son exactamente!, ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Sabes para que sirven estas cosas?- preguntó enseñándole un paquetito.

-No, ¿son juguetes, verdad? ¿Cómo se juega con ellos?

Levi quedó mudo, ¿Era enserio lo que acababa de oír?, ¿El niño depravado mental y con cara de psicópata sexual no sabia lo que eran los condones?, ¡Que ironía!

Miró de nuevo a Eren, dándose cuenta de cómo iba vestido, bueno mas bien de cómo iba cubierto, una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo dejando ver sus pequeñas piernitas, comenzó a temblar, era una vista extrañamente excitante, volteó su vista hacia la ventana y fue a cerrarla, nadie debía ver al mocoso así, ¡NADIE!, solo él.

-Eren.- le llamo.- ve a cambiarte no quiero que te enfermes, después sal a cenar, no te tardes.- Eren lo miró confundido, su voz sonaba algo ronca ¿Por qué?, se miró y cayó en la cuenta, estaba "demasiado provocativo", sonrió de lado y se acerco a Levi.

-¿Levi-san? ¿Qué cenaremos?- se colgó al brazo de Rivaille, el cual estaba apoyado en la pared.

-Niño vete o no me hago responsable.

-¿Responsable con que?

-Tsk- lo cargo y lo aventó a la cama, Eren se sorprendió, Levi jamás le había hecho eso, pero aun así extrañamente le agrado, trato de pararse pero unos brazos en los suyos lo hicieron quedarse en su lugar.

-Exactamente ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¿Cómo que qué quiero que hagas?, acaso no es obvio, o eres tan ciego como un anciano.

-¡No me hables así mocoso!- estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Entonces no te hagas el idiota!

Suspiró, ya era suficiente por un día, se daría un tiro de ser necesario, volvió a suspirar, miró al niño quien lo observaba con la espera de una respuesta, realmente quería a Eren, pero ¿Y luego?- "_seguramente me arrepentiré de esto_", Eren, si tanto quieres hacerlo, ve a tu cuarto, arréglate y ven a mi habitación mas tarde, por ahora te daré de cenar, que ya es tarde.

-¿Enserio lo harás?

-¿Crees que miento?

-No.

-Entonces largo de aquí.

Eren se marchó de la habitación y se dirigió al suyo, terminó de arreglarse y salió a cenar, justo como le había dicho Levi, en cambio Rivaille estaba algo pensativo, no por que su "sano juicio" le dijera que estaba mal, si no por que justamente su "sano juicio" le decía que lo tomara de una vez por todas, que olvidara la cena y que se lo llevara a la maldita cama rápidamente.

Eren cenó

Con una tranquilidad que volvía loco a Levi, desesperado se levantó diciendo que tenia que prepararse y que no tardara, Eren asintió y siguió cenando, estaba completamente nervioso, era su primera vez, y sabia que Levi no le haría daño, se levantó de la mesa y dejó sus platos en el fregadero, mañana, si es que aun podía caminar, los lavaría, se recargó en el refrigerador y suspiró, era ahora o tendría que esperar hasta los 18, sonrió, esperaba que sea especial.

Levi estaba que se moría de desesperación, miró a su alrededor por enésima vez, en la mesita de noche estaban tres paquetitos metálicos, un pequeño frasco de lubricante y pastillas para el dolor, miró de nuevo alrededor esperando que todo se encontrara perfecto y que no había nada fuera de lo normal, su yo interno le decía que se calmara, que estaba bien, que tarde o temprano lo haría con Eren, y que solo se estaba adelantando a ese momento.

Se sentó en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse, estaba nervioso, aunque su cara demostrara lo contrario, trataría de ir despacio para no lastimar mucho a Eren y pararía cuando fuera el momento. Pasó su mano sobre su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás, y dejando su frente al descubierto, la cual estaba llena de pequeñas gotas de sudor, se las limpió de inmediato y justo cuando su corazón estaba más tranquilo, la puerta de su cuarto fue golpeada, haciendo que su corazón por poco se saliera por la boca, tomó una bocanada de aire y permitió el paso del pequeño niño.

Ambas miradas se encontraron aun con la poca luz de la lámpara, Eren estaba algo agitado, y estaba un poco rígido, Levi se levantó de la cama aproximándose a el, sin apartar sus ojos de los del castaño, quedó frente a él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, se agachó un poco y depositó un beso en los labios del niño, Eren correspondió el gesto y se sujeto de ambos lados de Rivaille, este lo sujetó por la cintura y lo acercó mas a él.

Eren gimió en los labios del otro, y lo sujeto con mas fuerza, Levi lo fue guiando hacia la cama, en donde lo deposito suavemente y se situó arriba de él.

Ahora sí no había marcha atrás.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

****Obviamente no se como es el "demonio" en realidad, así que lo puse así, espero y se lo hayan imaginado como yo... xD**

**Jajajajaja y que les corto el Lemmon, me odiaron yo lo se, pero bueno, ¿Que se le va a hacer?**

**Pero oigan, ya el siguiente será el tan esperado día en que Eren deja atrás su vida de virgen y entra al mundo adulto (?)**

**¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Había dicho a algunas que tal vez en este capitulo habría lemmon, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo tan pronto, pero el siguiente será seguro…**

**Y debo decirles que se me paso avisarles algo importante, ¡Yo actualizo cada dos semanas! Así que dentro de dos semanas tendrán el capitulo listo jajajaja… :D **

**Un agradecimiento por sus Reviews, me falto contestar algunos y lamentablemente no pude mencionarlos aquí, así que espero que me perdonen, en el siguiente las mencionare y ¡contestaré los Guest también…!**

**Ahora si~ hasta el siguiente capitulo… :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**|| AU || M-preg || algo de OoC || Lemmon || **

**ADVERTENCIAS: EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRA LEMMON, SI TE MOLESTA LEER EL HECHO DE QUE UNA PERSONA DE 21 "TOME" A UN NIÑO DE 11 POR FAVOR ABSTENTE DE LEER Y CIERRA LA VENTANA.**

_**Si algo te molesta del capitulo puedes dejar un mensaje en PM, con gusto te responderé.**_

**Para todas aquellas que se quedan a leer espero y disfruten el capitulo.**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Eren gimió en los labios de Levi, y lo sujeto con mas fuerza, el pelinegro guio sus pasos a la cama, donde suavemente lo acostó y se posiciono arriba.

Quitó con una lentitud casi forzada la camisa de Eren, quien en el acto dejo escapar un ligero jadeo de su boca, abriéndola mas y dejar que Levi jugara mas con la cavidad del castaño con su lengua. Cuando por fin esa prenda fue aventada a algún lugar lejos de la habitación, Rivaille pasó sus manos por el pecho de Eren, quien se sintió avergonzado y posó sus brazos al pecho tratando de ocultarlo de Levi, este sonrió por el acto y le susurro en el oído.

-No tienes por que esconderte, déjame verte.- tomó los bracitos del niño y entrelazo sus manos, besándolo de nuevo. En la habitación se escuchaba el sonido de ambas bocas, un beso húmedo que hacia desfallecer a Eren, y a Levi encontrarse en la gloria, si con tan solo probar esos labios era una adicción se imaginaba como seria saborear todo su cuerpo.

Le quitó los pantalones y lo dejó solo con el interior, se estaba volviendo loco por poseer ese tan preciado cuerpo, el cual desde que lo vio por primera vez, ya era suyo.

Se separó, tomo ambos lados de su playera y la subió de un jalón, aventándola junto con la de Eren a un lugar lejano, y después de sentir que le empezaba a molestar el pantalón, también se lo quito. Ahora ambos estaban iguales, sin embargo Levi aun no estaba satisfecho.

Acarició su cintura con sublime delicadeza, pasando sus manos por el vientre y luego por sus firmes piernas, el calor estaba sofocándolos, la temperatura subía y las caricias de Levi sobre su cuerpo lo hacían gemir y suspirar, en cambio, Levi estaba disfrutando de la fina piel y los jadeos de Eren, inclinándose para besar de nuevo al niño, acarició su mejilla y poso sus labios por los ajenos, probando de nueva cuenta el delicioso dulce que muchos otros días probaba, pero que ahora le sabían exquisitos.

Eren por su parte mantenía las manos en los hombros de Rivaille, temía que si hacia otro movimiento la magia se perdiera, incluso tenia los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la caricias en su cuerpo, sin embargo Levi quería sentir mas, volvió a inclinarse y le susurró a Eren en el oído con voz ronca.

-Tócame tú también.- y volvió a su tarea de acariciar su piel.

Eren no entendía, ¿Tocarlo? ¿Cómo?, sin aviso alguno, pasó sus manos a los pectorales del otro, notando lo duros y firmes que estaban, acaricio la espalda y luego fue descendiendo hacia la cintura, en donde subió de nuevo acariciando el vientre bien formado de Levi, donde pasó nuevamente sus manos en su espalda y luego lo abrazó por el cuello, eso era todo lo que podía permitirse tocar.

Levi sonrió de lado ante la timidez del niño, se le hacia imposible de creer, un segundo transcurrió desde que el niño pasó de pervertido a tímido, pero aun así lo entendía, era su primera vez, así que tenia que ser muy suave, hasta que le rogara por mas.

Sin soportar mas, le tiró el interior, zafándoselo en un movimiento único, quedando completamente expuesto ante la mirada lujuriosa de Rivaille, ahogo un grito y se cubrió su entrepierna, el lugar en donde Levi lo miraba tan intensamente. Levi soltó un bufido y agarró las manos de Eren alzándolas y tomándolas con una sola mano, eso bastó para dejar a Eren completamente a su merced.

Un cruce de miradas fue suficiente para que Levi hiciera lo suyo, con su mano libre tomó el miembro del pequeño y lo acarició, escuchando gemidos queditos de Eren, estimulo el miembro dejándolo firme, libero las manos ajenas y se quito su propia ropa interior, dejándole ver a Eren su gran erección y el gran tamaño de esta, trago duro, definitivamente ese tamaño no era normal.

Volvió a posicionarse encima de Eren, quien se encontraba de nuevo rígido, se separó un poco y lo miro a los ojos, aguamarina contra olivo, olivo contra aguamarina, ninguno cedía, Eren estaba poniéndose mas nervioso y derrotado aparto la mirada, Levi rió satisfecho y besó el cuello, tratando de que así, Eren dejara de temblar, lamió toda la extensión de aquella piel, degustando el sabor y humedeciendo aquel sitio.

Tomo las piernas del niño y las coloco hacia atrás, teniendo una vista excitante de su entrada, Eren ya no hacia nada, solo se dejaba hacer, aunque estaba todo sonrojado de la cara por estar tan expuesto a Levi. El pelinegro se acercó al tan deseado lugar y lamió.

-Ohhh… mmm, mhn, L-Levi, no ahí, no lo hagas ahí.

-Quiero probarte, y lo haré.- posó su lengua por el ducto del castaño y lamió toda la extensión, pasó su lengua por los testículos y luego por el falo, en donde lo metió en su cavidad bucal y rosó su lengua por el glande, degustándolo por completo.

Eren solo se dedicaba a gemir y jalar el cabello de Levi, las sensaciones eran increíbles, jamás había sentido tanto placer en toda su vida, Levi lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

-Le-Lev…iiii~, no puedo.- dijo en un hilo de voz.- no puedo, voy, voy a correr…meeee~.- lo ultimo lo dijo en un largo chillido, se corrió pegándose mas a la cama, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y apretando las sabanas con fuerza, Levi tragó, probando el sabor dulce de su niño, alzó la mirada para ver al castaño y se encontró con la imagen mas erótica que pudo soportar; ojos llorosos, un hilito de saliva en las comisuras de esos deliciosos labios, y un rojo intenso en las mejillas y orejas, haciéndolo ver tan lindo y tierno que daban ganas de hacérselo ya.

Se alzó para besarlo y decirle algo a su oído, Eren se sonrojo y asintió, Levi se inclino mas y alcanzó la botellita de lubricante y un paquetito metálico, se volvió a su lugar y destapó la botella.- esto puede que te duela un momento, pero pasara el dolor mas rápido si te relajas.- mojó su mano izquierda con el lubricante y la dirigió a la entrada del niño.- solo déjame a mi.

Metió el primer dedo, el cual entro muy fácil, Eren solo soltó un respingo, pero no dijo nada, sus ojos cerrados le hacían imposible saber que mirada tenia Levi en esos momentos, lo movió de lado a lado, lo metió mas y dio con el lugar deseado.

-Nngh… Levi.

-Oh~, con que es aquí...- movió más el dedo adentrándolo lo mas que pudo y acariciando de nuevo aquel bulto, Eren levantó la cadera deseando mas contacto, Rivaille sonrió de lado y acarició varias veces ese lugar, Eren se perdía de nuevo en el placer que el pelinegro le otorgaba, ni siquiera sintió cuando el segundo dedo entró, tampoco cuando el tercero hizo lo mismo.

Listo, ya estaba, Eren estaba completamente dilatado y listo para recibirlo, agarró el paquete y lo abrió, Eren abrió los ojos viendo lo que hacia y lo vio a los ojos, confundido.

-¿Querías saber para que eran estos "juguetes" no?- dijo mirándolo, para luego bajar la mirada y colocarse bien el preservativo.- a si se ocupan estas cosas.- se fijo que ya lo tuviera bien puesto y sin nada que lo pudiera hacer romperse.

-Y-yo no lo sabia.- dijo Eren nervioso, así que los juguetes servían para eso.- ¿No te lastima?

-No, pero es algo incomodo, sería mejor que no lo tuviera.

-Entonces quítatelo.

-No, no puedo Eren, no aun, solo espera y lo haré.- su voz estaba mas ronca, su respiración estaba un poco agitada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no se dejaría vencer tan rápido.

-Pero es incomodo.- dijo cabizbajo.

-Pero no es tan molesto, además es por precaución, cuando estés mas grande lo entenderás.

Suspiro.- entonces está bien.- sonrió y besó a Levi, dejando por zanjado ese tema. Levi aceptó el beso y se posicionó en las caderas de su niño amante, las volvió a alzar y coloco un poco de lubricante en su miembro, para entrar más rápido, se volvieron a ver a los ojos y Levi llevó su hombría a la entrada del menor, este sintió sus intenciones y se tensó, impidiéndole la entrada.

-Eren, estas demasiado tenso, déjame entrar.

-P-pero.- no continuo, pues unos labios lo hicieron callar.

-Te prometo que seré gentil, aun así te dolerá, pero ya te dije que si te relajas pasará rápido.

Eren se tranquilizo un poco, dio un largo respiro un guardo todo el aire que había tomado en sus pulmones, miró a Levi y este entendió el mensaje, rápidamente llevo sus manos al trasero de Eren, lo separó un poco y se introdujo completamente en el, Eren soltó el aire y gritó, gritó de verdadero dolor, se arqueó, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró la boca, tratando de callarse. Levi abrió sus ojos con impresión, ese grito jamás se lo espero, apretó los dientes y trato de salir de él, pero Eren se lo impidió.

-¡No! ¡No salgas!- chilló.- no quiero que salgas, por favor, ughhhhh… no lo hagas.- jaló todo el aire que pudo y trató de acallar su llanto, el cual se intensificaba mas.

-No Eren, esto se ha terminado.- trató de separarse de él, sin embargo Eren lo abrazó y se colgó de el, su respiración ya no estaba acelerada y su cuerpo estaba relajado, Levi lo recostó de nuevo en la cama y se quedó dentro de el unos cuantos minutos, minutos en los cuales se disculpaba y trataba de no moverse. Eren ya estaba bien, esa mierda había dolido, pero se tranquilizo de inmediato, vio que Rivaille lo miraba con arrepentimiento y no quería que eso pasara, en los minutos que se quedó dentro de él, el pelinegro se disculpaba, el castaño solo le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que no había nada que perdonar, le acariciaba las majillas y la mandíbula, besaba la barbilla y luego daba cortos besos en majillas y frente, no quería que Levi se sintiera mal, así que hizo lo que pudo para tranquilizarlo, y lo logró, Levi le respondía con la mima intensidad, sin embargo no se movía, no hasta que Eren se lo permitiera.

-Levi.- dijo bajito.- Levi ya estoy bien, hazlo ya.

-¿Estas seguro?, no quiero lastimarte mas.

-Estoy seguro.- tragó en seco y se sonrojó mas, tenía que decirlo ahora.- hazme el amor, Levi.

Rivaille asintió, salió un poco dejando la punta y lentamente introdujo de nuevo su pene, llegando un poco más adentro, repitió la acción, acción que hizo a Eren gemir.

Eren se sentía inmensamente feliz, al fin estaba con Levi de aquella forma, al fin le pertenecía, se sentía tan bien, sentía como el pelinegro aceleraba, el solo apretaba las sabanas y se mordía el labio, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas de placer, Levi las vio y besó sus ojos, luego su nariz y terminó en la boca, en donde los gemidos de Eren se perdían entre ambas cavidades.

Levi empezaba a jadear, gruñía por lo estrecho de Eren, el placer que el sentía era inigualable, definitivamente hacerlo con Eren era delicioso, sin darse cuenta su cadera se movió con mas fuerza, haciendo que Eren gimiera y se ahogara en sus propios jadeos y gemidos, aceleró mas las embestidas, llegando hasta la próstata del niño y golpeándola sin piedad, el choque de pieles producía sonidos atrevidos, Eren posó sus manos en los hombros de Levi apretándolos y enterrando sus uñas en ellos, Levi gruñó, sin dejar de moverse se inclinó hacia Eren lamiendo su ojera izquierda y mordiéndola, tomó un brazo del castaño y la llevó hasta su espalda.

-Apóyate en mi, será mas fácil así.- dijo jadeando, Eren llevó el otro brazo a la ancha espalda del pelinegro y la acarició, enterrando sus uñas en ésta cada vez que Levi tocaba su punto, Rivaille se apoyó en el brazo derecho y con la izquierda acaricio la fina cadera de Eren, llego a su pierna izquierda y la alzo hasta su hombro, Eren gimió al sentirlo mas adentro y enterró mas la uñas, gimiendo mas alto.

-Ahh…mhg…haa…mn ~, Levi~…mas, mas rápido.- su voz se perdía entre sus propios suspiros, sin embargo Rivaille le entendió y aceleró las estocadas, se separó de Eren, tomó las piernas del castaño y las separó mas, Eren se agarro de los brazos de Levi y alzó mas su caderas, de un segundo a otro Levi estaba moviéndose mas deprisa, haciendo que la cama rechinara y golpeara la pared, Eren gimió el nombre de Levi, y Levi el nombre de Eren, las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y profundas; Eren se agarró de un lado de la cama y la apretó fuertemente, la otra estaba agarrada fuertemente contra la almohada.

Levi, al ver que Eren trataba de aferrarse a algo, llevó la mano izquierda a la de Eren y entrelazó las manos, elevó su mano libre y la recargó en la cabecera, eso hizo que sus movimientos se volvieran cada vez mas rudos y embistiera con brusquedad a Eren.

-V-voy a llegar, voy a llegar, Levi, esta tan…ahhh~ Lev…mhn…mhn.- estaba por llegar, iba a tener una gran culminación, sin embargo Levi se detuvo, interrumpiendo el momento.- ¿Q-Que? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Leviiii… ¿P-Por que te has detenido?!...mmmmmm.- cerró sus ojos y empezó a sollozar.

-No llores, que esto aun no ha acabado, además, si hubiera dejado que te corrieras ya estarías cansado, ahora voltéate.- salió de él y ayudó a Eren a voltearse, el castaño posó su cabeza en la almohada y levantó su cadera, mostró el trasero, exponiéndolo a la vista de Levi.- Que hermosa y excitante vista.- comento Levi al ver aquel orificio, se acercó a el y lo lamió para después entrar sin avisar, acto que hizo a Eren gritar de placer, Levi había tocado su próstata y estaba llegando mas adentro.

-T-tan grande~

Levi empezó a moverse mas deprisa, llevando su cuerpo al de Eren y apoyándose en el cuerpo pequeño, aceleró las estocadas escuchando los gemidos agudos de Eren, aunque el castaño no decía nada, Levi sabia que estaba llegando a su punto, pues la entrada de Eren se apretaba cada vez mas.

Algo que a Levi le estaba gustando era cambiar de posiciones, y eso iba a hacer, se separó de nuevo de Eren, se sentó en la cama y jaló el cuerpo de Eren hacia él, aun Eren le daba la espalda, lo hizo sentarse sobre su duro falo y lo penetró rápidamente, tomó fuertemente las piernas de Eren y las elevó, con su propia fuerza soporto todo el peso del castaño; lo empezó a mover de arriba abajo, Eren le tenia agarrado del cabello, y su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro del pelinegro.

Levi volteo un poco la cara de Eren y lo besó, el cual Eren respondió, nuevamente los gemidos y jadeos del castaño se perdían en la boca de Levi, un hilo de saliva nuevamente salía de las comisuras de Eren, ya no podía aguantarlo mas, realmente quería correrse, y lo haría; lentamente llevó su mano a su pene y se empezó a masturbar, Levi lo vio pero no lo detuvo, el también estaba llegando al orgasmo, siguió penetrando al niño adentrándose mas en él, lo volvió a recostar sobre la cama, lo posicionó de lado y elevó la pierna izquierda a su hombro izquierdo, el niño de verdad que era muy flexible, Eren se acomodo mejor y terminaron como el inicio, Levi encima de él, y el debajo, bajo su completa disposición; empujaba fuertemente dentro de el, volvió a masturbarse y así siguieron hasta que un chillido de Eren se hizo mas agudo, por inercia Eren se abrazó al cuello de Levi y lo apretó contra el, ambos sabían que eso significaba una cosa, tres embestidas mas a su punto y Eren se corrió intensamente, enterró sus uñas a la ancha espalda de Levi y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en el acto, Levi en cambio agarró las caderas del castaño y las apretó, sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, acumulándose en su miembro, el orgasmo de Eren hizo que su cavidad se apretara y atrapara a Levi, haciéndolo gruñir y maldecir, una ultima estocada hizo que se corriera, derramando toda su semilla, la cual no pudo avanzar mas, odiaba ese maldito preservativo; sus orgasmos fueron al mismo tiempo, dejándolos a ambos en la gloria.

Levi se derrumbó en el pecho de Eren, quien se encontraba temblando y teniendo pequeños espasmos, levantó la mirada y besó la frente del castaño, Eren lo abrazó y todo sonrojado sonrió, tenia sus ojos entrecerrados, y lagrimas caían de ellos, respiro hondo tratando de regular su respiración, cuando lo consiguió Levi ya lo tenia besando nuevamente sus labios, pero ya no con la misma intensidad, ahora era cariñoso y suave, Levi dejo de besarlo, le acarició el cabello y salió de el, Eren dio un respingo, aunque le dolía el trasero se sentía feliz, y al ver a Rivaille supo que este también se encontraba igual, aunque no lo aparentara.

Levi se levantó de la cama, se quitó el condón y lo arrojó a la basura, estaba sudado, pero no le importaba, nuevamente se recostó en la cama y Eren se acostó sobre su pecho, él lo abrazó y dio un corto beso en la frente; sonrió de lado, ese había sido el mejor sexo de toda su puta vida, y hacerlo con Eren era aun mejor.

Vio de reojo a Eren quien jugaba con su pecho haciendo figuras en él, acaricio la espalda y suspiró.- ¿es que no estas cansado?

-Si lo estoy.

-Pues ya duérmete.

-Lo haré en cuanto tú lo hagas.

-Idiota.- se quedó callado un momento, y luego dijo.- ¿estás bien?

-Si, estoy muy bien, dejando de lado el hecho de que me duele el trasero y que no sienta mis piernas.

-Es normal.- dijo y sonrió de nuevo, miro el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana, y aun no le llegaba el sueño.- ¿te importa si fumo?

-¿Fumas?

-Si, pero no lo hago siempre.

-Pues si, creo.

Se volteó hacia la otra mesita de noche que tenía y abrió el cajón, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros, tomó uno y luego lo encendió, dándole una enorme calada, dejo las cosas de nuevo y miro el techo, aun abrazando a Eren.

-¿Te sientes bien tu?- pregunto de repente Eren.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No te sientes mal ni nada, digo, yo fui el que te hizo perder la paciencia.

-Es cierto, pero no, si insinúas que estoy arrepentido no lo estoy, eso estuvo bueno, jamás me habría imaginado que lo disfrutaría mucho.

-¿Te gustó?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme feliz, y por que sé que te importo.

-Te amo si es lo que quieres oír.- dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y tiró la ceniza.

Eren lo miró y le dijo- ¿No sabia que fumabas?

-Hay muchas cosas que aun te faltan por ver.

-¿Y cuando podre verlas?

-Cuando tú quieras.- se inclinó para darle un beso, el cual sabía a nicotina.

-Sabe horrible.

-Entonces ya no te volveré a besar.

-¡No!, ¡El cigarrillo sabe horrible!- se cubrió con las sabanas.- no saldré de aquí hasta que apagues esa cosa.

-De acuerdo.- se terminó el cigarro y lo puso en un cenicero pequeño que había ahí.- listo, ya no existe.- se extraño al no obtener respuesta.- ¿Eren?- levantó la sabana y ahí lo vio, su niño estaba durmiendo profundamente, dio un leve bufido y se acomodo mejor, atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo hacia el, dio un largo bostezo y cerró los ojos.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**-¡A eso no se le llama lemmon! ¿¡Es lo mejor que sabes hacer!?**

**-P-pero yo… DDD':**

**-¡Nada de pero! ¡Vete a correr tres vueltas a la manzana!**

**-*se va corriendo***

**Llega cansada~ **

**Lo siento, Jeje, ¿Qué les pareció?…creo yo esto no fue lemmon… T_T**

**Pero bueno :/**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué sintieron al leer lo que Levi le hacia a Eren? jajaja xD**

**Bueno, espero y no les haya pasado nada a sus ya corrompidas mentes y si tienen alguna queja, díganme.**

**Agradezco sus mensajes y nos leemos dentro de dos semanas :D**

**¿Algún Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**|| AU || M-preg || algo de OoC || Lemmon || **

**Si yo actualizo cada dos semanas~ jajajaja xD Lo siento pero se me había ido la inspiración…**

**Pero he vuelto~~ Eso es bueno (creo)…**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Su despertador sonó… sonó de nuevo… sonó otra vez… cuarta vez que sonaba… mierda ¿Por que no había apagado el puto despertador? ¡Era Domingo maldita sea!, se incorporó y apagó el aparato, un cuerpecito se removió bajo las sabanas, para luego volverse a acomodar, miró de nuevo el reloj, 11:30… Levi no era para nada un flojo, pero en esos momentos quería volver a acostarse y pararse mas tarde, bostezó de nuevo y se acomodó, sintiendo el calorcito del cuerpo a su lado, sonrió de lado, lo abrazó de nuevo y sintió un dedo recorrer su abdomen hasta sus hombros.

-¿Ya estas despierto tan rápido?- pregunto Levi.- pensé que despertarías hasta mas tarde.

-Eso pretendía, pero te moviste y me desperté.

-¿A si?

-Si.- rió y levantó la mirada, viendo a los ojos a Rivaille.- ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, olvidé quitar la alarma.- Eren lo abrazó acariciando su espalda, acto que hizo a Levi chistar la lengua.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Eren asustado.

-Nada.- se levantó y se acarició la espalda.- parece que tenemos un pequeño gatito aquí.- Levi volteó dejando ver los múltiples rasguños en su espalda, los cuales ya estaban rojos, Eren se sonrojó.

-¡N-no fue mi culpa, y-yo solo!

-Claro que fue tu culpa.- sonrió y susurrando en su oído le dijo.- significa que estuve increíblemente bien.

Eren se tapó con las sabanas muy sonrojado.- déjame.- fue lo ultimo que dijo cuando un gruñido salió de su estomago.

-Bien, iré a preparar la comida, espera un momento.- se vistió y salió de la cama.- ¿Puedes caminar?- Eren se sentó un poco tembloroso en la cama, posó un pie en el suelo y se apoyó en él, sintiendo un gran y horrible dolor en su espalda baja, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a estamparse contra el suelo, esperó el golpe, pero unos grandes y fuertes brazos lo detuvieron, Levi lo cargó estilo princesa y lo depositó de nuevo en la cama.- Lo siento.

-Descuida.

-Hoy tendrás comida en la cama, espera un poco.

Levi llegó con una charola enorme de comida para ambos, la depositó en las firmes piernas de Eren y comieron, Eren se sentía feliz, y Levi no era la excepción, cuando terminaron se acomodaron en la cama otro rato.

El día pasó normal, ya en la tarde Eren podía caminar, no bien, pero al menos ya no le dolía tanto.

Mentiría si dijera que Levi no se hizo de nuevo con el cuerpo joven, por que según el, Eren lo estaba provocando (el castaño solo estaba viendo la televisión).

Después de eso, acostados de nuevo en la cama, Eren le dijo a Levi que su padre había llamado a la escuela, diciéndoles que probablemente no iría esta semana por motivos de trabajo, pero Eren si quería ir, así que Levi le pidió a Erwin que le prestara su coche, el miércoles Eren ya había ido a clases y se veía emocionado.

-Te veo a la salida, te esperaré en la entrada.- le dijo Levi a Eren despidiéndolo.

-Claro que si Levi, nos vemos más tarde.- el niño le dio un suave beso en sus labios y se fue. Levi sonrió.

Viernes, el día tan esperado de Levi, los padres de Eren le llamaron diciéndole que llegarían el domingo por la tarde. Eso le agradaba, en ese lapso de tiempo podía hacer con Eren lo que quisiera.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba, Eren ya no se mostraba desesperado en acostarse con el, en vez de eso, se alejaba a ratos o veía la tele, distante; no quiso pensar mucho en eso, estaba haciéndose a la idea de que Eren solo lo quería por el sexo.

Vio su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para que saliera, sacó un cigarro y lo prendió mientras esperaba, oyó la campana, salió del auto y se posicionó en la puerta del copiloto, empezó a ver a los niños salir, entre las cabezas infantiles esperaba ver al castaño, cuando por fin la vio se llevó una gran sorpresa, un niño con cara de caballo se había acercado demasiado a sus labios, Eren retrocedió y asustado trato de huir de ahí, pero otro sujeto un poco mas alto que el lo atrapó y lo sujeto muy bien, el cara de caballo le dijo algo que no pudo entender, el tipo alto lo tiró al suelo y el otro niño castaño se encimó en el, Eren tenía ambas piernas alrededor de la cadera del otro y sólo se dejó hacer, ya no tuvo fuerzas para moverse, el otro niño castaño se acercó a su cara y depositó un beso en los labios de Eren, éste se sonrojo y se quedó callado, sin decir nada, Levi se acercó por fin a los niños enojado hasta la médula, tomó a Eren del brazo y lo levantó, el castaño soltó un pequeño grito de dolor y se lo llevó de ahí, lo subió a la puerta trasera del auto y se encamino hacia la casa.

-¿Levi?- preguntó.- ¿Viste eso?- Rivaille no le contestó, estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera sabia que decirle, Eren vio que en verdad estaba enojado y agachó la cabeza.- sólo quiero que sepas que no fue mi culpa.

-¿Qué no fue tu culpa?- estalló.- debiste haberle propinado un enorme puñetazo en la cara, o darle una patada, así de fácil, ¡Pero no!, en lugar de eso solo dejaste que te hiciera lo que quisiera, no sabia que eras así de fácil.- abrió los ojos enormemente ante lo que dijo, giró a ver a Eren y vio lo que no quería hacer, Eren estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó con voz ahogada, subió sus piernas al asiento y escondió su cara.

-Eren, no quise...- trató de tocarlo pero Eren se hacia a un lado o le soltaba manotazos.- Eren.

Llegaron a la casa y el castaño salió disparado al cuarto de huéspedes, Levi trató de alcanzarlo pero cuando llegó a la habitación Eren la había cerrado por dentro. Aunque lo llamara sabia que Eren no le abriría, se sintió la peor basura, explotó con solo un mínimo acto de niños, ¿Qué seria cuando se atrevieran a tocarlo de verdad? Se tocó la cabeza y se fue a su habitación, estaba seguro que Eren no saldría hasta que tuviera hambre.

Preparó la comida y Eren no bajo, hizo la cena y tampoco lo hizo, desesperado subió al cuarto y vio que estaba abierto, entró pero no vio a nadie ahí, buscó pero no estaba ni en el baño, bajó y tampoco lo vio, volvió a subir a su cuarto y vio que el baño estaba siendo ocupado, se acercó y escuchó el correr del agua de la regadera y el llanto de su niño, trato de entrar pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, otra vez. No trato de hacer nada, se sentó en la cama y esperó. Cuando Eren abrió la puerta y trató de salir de ahí fue interceptado por Levi, quien lo abrazó y se quedó quieto, esperando el rechazo de Eren, la había jodido y bien.

Pero lo que sintió fueron dos brazos posarse en su cintura y luego en su espalda, correspondiendo el abrazo. Se quedaron quietos otro rato, Eren le dijo que tenia que cambiarse y Levi lo acompaño, se cambió y fueron a cenar, vieron una película hasta que se hizo de madrugada, Levi llevó a Eren al cuarto y se acostó a su lado, abrazando a Eren y este correspondiendo el gesto.

::/

Era sábado, día oficial de no hacer nada, bostezó y vio que Eren no estaba a su lado, se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, en donde un olor dulzón lo atrajo, al entrar a la cocina vio a Eren preparando un desayuno digno de admirar, era café con leche y pan, en la mesa había un frasco de mermelada, y estaba friendo huevos y un poco de carne.

-Hola, Levi.- dijo sonriente.- me tome la libertad de preparar el desayuno.- bajó de un banquito que había utilizado para alcanzar mejor la estufa.- vamos, siéntate.- dijo emocionado.

-¿Tu preparaste todo esto?

-Si, mi madre me enseño, es un desayuno típico alemán.

-Mhn- Eren le sirvió el huevo y la carne, a su lado dejo unos cuantos panes y la mermelada, le sirvió un vaso de jugo y una taza de café, sabía que Levi no vivía sin el café.

-Pensé que yo era el que te tenía que alimentar.- dijo probando la comida, estaba increíblemente deliciosa.- soy tu niñero después de todo.

-Es cierto, pero quería prepararte el desayuno, ¿Estuvo mal?

-Para nada.- Levi jamás admitiría que el niño cocinaba maravillosamente.- la comida la haré yo, ahora yo prepararé una comida francesa.

-Está bien.

Terminaron y recogieron, como no había nada que hacer, se sentaron en el sillón y pusieron una película de acción, a ambos les agradaba ese género.

-No quiero arruinar el momento.- habló Levi.- pero quiero que me digas el porque ese niño con cara de caballo te besó, y quiero la verdad.

-Fue un desquite de su parte, nuestro amigo Marco, se enojó con el y se pelearon, me reí de él y dijo que era mas hombre que el sujeto del que tanto hablaba.- se sonrojo.- así que le dije que era un idiota y el dijo que tuviera cuidado, si no, podría hacerme algo que jamás olvidaría.- miró el suelo un momento.- y creo que su venganza fue el besarme, perdón si hice que te enojaras Levi.- Rivaille acaricio su cabeza y sonrió como sólo lo hacia con Eren.

-¿Y por que te veías preocupado por algo toda esta semana?

-Por que se me hace increíble pensar que tú me amas, jamás pensé que tendría a alguien tan guapo y sexy a mi lado.- se sonrojó a lo que dijo.

-Oh~ ¿Así que guapo y sexy, eh?- Eren volteó la mirada.

-Es solo que me haces sentir inseguro.

-Jamás dejaré que alguien más entre a mi vida, Eren. Me has atrapado, soy únicamente para ti.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y de un momento a otro Levi estaba besando sus labios ferozmente, y el castaño correspondía, cuando se les acabó el aire olvidaron todo a su alrededor y se fueron a la habitación.

-Ah~ sí, mas fuerte.- pedía un castaño cegado por el placer.

-Te lo hare más duro si es lo que quieres.- gruñó Levi en su oído haciendo estremecer a Eren. Lo penetraba fuertemente, entraba y salía a su antojo, su niño lo apretaba deliciosamente. Tenía las piernas de Eren en sus hombros, así podía llegar más adentro, atrapó sus dulces labios haciendo que gemidos y gruñidos se fundieran en la cavidad de ambos.

-Mhn, nngh, Levi~, ahh~… as-sí~ ahh~, q-que r-rico~.- esto último hizo que a Levi se le erizara la piel, los embates se volvieron mas salvajes, no quería terminar, así que un segundo arremetía fuertemente y al siguiente era suave, eso volvía loco al castaño.

Así siguió hasta que el teléfono sonó, se detuvieron como si los hubieran atrapado, miraron hacia la mesita de noche en donde estaba y se tensaron, pero después Levi recordó que era el teléfono así que siguió en lo suyo. Cada vez que se movía el teléfono sonaba, Levi dijo que lo dejaría a la contestadora y así fue.

_**Hola, perdón por molestar tan tarde ¿O temprano? Bueno como sea, Levi-san, si es posible por favor contéstenos.**_

Eran los padres de Eren. El teléfono sonó de nuevo

_**Este, discúlpenos, pero en verdad queremos que contesten "**__¿Que sucede?__**" Creo que no están en casa, **__"¿Pero adonde irían?"_

-¡Mmmnnnhhh! Levi~ ahhh, ¡así…! ¡Ahí…!

-¿Le di?

-¡Siiiii~!

_**Mmm, si es posible, y perdón pero le llamaremos a su celular Levi-san.**_

El celular de Levi sonó, los dos cuerpos sudaban, con cuidado Levi se acercó a su celular y contestó.

-¿Si diga?- dijo con voz calmada aun penetrando a Eren.

_-¡Que bueno Levi-san!, creímos que no estaban en casa._

-No estamos en la casa.- soltó un pequeño gruñido, Eren lo estaba apretando mucho, se estaba poniendo mas excitado, se inclino hacia el.- relájate.- le susurro, Grisha por suerte no lo escuchó.

_-¿A no? ¿Y en donde?_

-Bueno, salimos a comer, pero ahora Eren esta en el baño, ¿Necesita que le diga algo?- Eren llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, Levi había rozado su próstata.

-Nngh~ ahí… Levi.- dijo bajito, agarró la almohada y mordió una esquina de ella, si abría de nuevo la boca estaba seguro que los descubrirían.

_-Solo queríamos saber como estaban, el domingo llegaremos en la tarde, así que no se preocupe._

-Ahhhhh~.- un grito salió de la boca de Eren, no pudo mantener el grito mas tiempo.

_-¿Qué fue eso?_

-Eren acaba de regresar.- dijo sonriendo.

-_Que bueno, ¿Podrías pasármelo?_

-Está bien.- le dio el celular a Eren y este con manos temblorosas y un puchero trataba de tomarlo.

-No puedo.- susurró, pues Levi seguía entrando y saliendo de él.

-Me detendré, así que ya contesta.- dijo Rivaille divertido. Eren tragó saliva, respiro hondo y se llevó el celular a su oreja.

-H-hola p-papá, ¿Cómo van~ los negocios?

_-¿Te sientes bien hijo?-_ preguntó.

-C-claro~.- Levi era un mentiroso, no dejo de moverse, pero las estocadas eran suaves.

-_Mmm, ¿Como te trata Levi?_

-Increíble~.- soltó en un largo alarido, pues Levi empezó a besar su cuello.

-_Vaya, llegaremos mañana en la tarde hijo, así que no te desesperes_.

-N-no te preocupes…- tapó la bocina del celular y soltó un gemido ante la mordida que le dio Levi.- estaremos esperándolos~.

-_Creo que los agarré en un mal momento, ¿Verdad?_- preguntó su padre, el cual sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-Si yaahhh~ lo sabes, ¿Por qué no cu-cuelgas~…?- preguntó.

-Solo dime Eren, lo estas disfrutando.- preguntó. Levi le quitó el celular a Eren y lo depositó en la mesita de noche en altavoz.

-Me siento bien~, es delicioso.- dijo sin pudor alguno.

-_Carla cariño ¡Ven!- gritó a su mujer_.- _esto te va a encantar_.

_-Cariño~ ¡Ya cuelga y ven acá! Eren esta bien, mi instinto de madre me lo dice, ahora ven, el agua esta deliciosa, venir a Acapulco fue una gran idea._

_-¡Carla!, este… bueno, Levi-san, Eren, perdón por la interrupción, nos vemos mañana… adiós.- _colgó inmediatamente, Levi y Eren se quedaron mudos, ¿Acapulco?

-Levi…- de inmediato Rivaille volvió a embestirlo duramente.

-Ahhh, Levi, mis padres~… mis padres se fueron a la playa~, no estaban e-en un viaje~ de n-negocios…

-Te haré la promesa de llevarte allá, solo los dos.- gruñía.

-¿L-lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.- dio gruñido más fuerte y empezó a embestir con mas fuerza a Eren, ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo, y ni que decir de la interrupción, eso los había puesto mas duros, en especial a Levi, quien su pene se había hinchado más y a Eren, quien lo apretaba con fuerza.

El rechinido de la cama al pegar con la pared, los gemidos y los gruñidos era lo único que se oía, Levi apresuró más las embestidas, Eren se dedicaba a gritar cuando Levi le daba en su punto. Dos penetraciones más y ambos se corrieron, Levi dentro de él.

-Levi te amo.- dijo Eren en un respiro largo, se volvieron a besar, un beso acuoso que se oía en toda la habitación.

-También te amo mocoso.

Levi salió de Eren y se acostó a su lado, el castaño se acomodó en su pecho y bostezó, tal vez despertarían hasta en la madrugada, pero eso a ninguno le importaba.

-Levi, solo una pregunta.- Eren se acordó de algo importante.- ¿Te pusiste esa cosa del paquetito metálico?- Levi guardo silencio, y solo bufó, que sea lo que Dios quiera. Aunque él sería feliz de poder criar un niño al lado de Eren. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

**Seis años mas tarde… xD**

-¡Levi!, ¡Es el mar!- gritó eufórico un castaño.

-Si Eren, ¿Te lo había prometido no?

-Sólo por que te lo recordé después.- hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, bueno, pero te traje, o mejor dicho… los traje.- un niñito de un año, con pelo negro y grandes ojos verdes descansaba en los brazos de su padre azabache.- ¿Te gustara el mar, mi preciado Sebastián?- Eren se abrazo a Levi, quien ahora era un exitoso arquitecto.

-Gracias Levi.- le dio un beso y cargó en brazos al pequeñín de Sebastián.- no puedo creer haber venido al mar.

-Ni yo, venir a Miami fue una gran idea.- abrazó al castaño y tomo su barbilla, bajándolo, Eren era mas alto que él.- tsk, ¿Por qué mierda tuviste que crecer?

-¡Levi no digas groserías enfrente de Sebas! ¡Además tenia que crecer, no me iba a quedar enano por siempre!

-¿A quien le has dicho enano?

-A nadie, amor.- dijo inocente.

-Con que enano, como si no te acordaras que este enano te hace gemir y gritar hasta que pierdas la voz.

-¡Levi!

-Además.- lo atrajo más hacia él, con el pequeño en medio.- ¿Por qué no tenemos otro bebe?- dijo con voz lujuriosa.

-¡No!, ¡Me embarazaste a los 16! Sí quiero otro, pero después.

-Ya veo.- sonrió.

-Eren cariño, ¿Por qué no nos dejas a Sebastián y te vas a disfrutar la playa con Levi?

-Ni loco mamá, no voy a dejar a mi hijo con un par de pervertidos como ustedes.

-Tú también eres un pervertido hijo.

-Ya dije que no, Sebastián se viene con nosotros, vayan ustedes de paseo.

-Esta bien, pero no hagan mas hijos mientras estamos en el mar.

-¡Mamá!

-Jajajaja adiós.- Grisha se despidió y siguió a su mujer.

-¿Y si contratamos un _Niñero_?

-No, no quiero que sonsaque a mi hijo como lo hiciste tú.- caminó hacia la playa.

-Tú ya eras pervertido antes de que yo llegara.

-Sin excusas.

-Te amo.

-También te amo, ¿Cuándo puedo solicitar sus servicios de niñero?

-A cualquier hora del día.

-¿Puedo solicitarlo esta noche?

-Por supuesto.

Caminaron hacia la playa, felices con su pequeña y perfecta familia.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola mis hermosas lectoras~ el final estuvo muy cursi lo se u.u**

**Yo solo quería escribir porno… (?)**

**Bueno niñas, hasta aquí ha llegado esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado y de verdad gracias por seguirla, por sus Reviews, follows y favs. Me hicieron muy, muy, muy feliz.**

**Como dije, no había podido subirla por que se me fue la inspiración y la muy mala no llegaba, ****Muera'Tachi****-san me dio una gran idea y de ahí saque todo lo demás. Ojalá y les haya gustado. **

**Espero y quieran seguir conmigo en mis demás historias, las invito a leer La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago, subiré el capitulo esta semana, junto con el de Retour.**

**En serio gracias por su paciencia y mil gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, un beso y enorme abrazo…**

**Atte.: Xanat Álvarez López **


End file.
